The illness
by thepandahero98
Summary: Ed has a cold but it just wont pass no matter what. An argument and too mutch stress... to what does that lead to when you have the same illness your mother did? Rating just to be safe.


Cough . . . cough . . .cough . . .

That's all that could be heard in the room as the Elrics ate dinner

"Ed? Is everything okay?" Winry finally as she looked at her husband with worry in her eyes

"Yeah of course why would anything be wrong?" Ed raised an eyebrow, a bit annoyed that she distracted him from his stew

"Caus you're coughing . . ." she replied seriously

"It's just a cold"

And it stayed like that.

It stayed like that every night for about two weeks now and the 'cold' wasn't getting any better. If anything the coughs became more frequent. But Ed didn't want to see a doctor

"It's just a cold" it was the same answer every time and Winry put up with it for a while 'til she finally had enough

"Kids go upstairs" she ordered and the kids ran to their room without a word since she had 'that look' in her eyes

"Winry? Something wrong?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to him with a serious face

"Ed you need to go to the hospital or at least call a doctor"

Ed rolled his eyes. Not this again . . . "It's just a-"

"It's not just a cold Edward!" Winry cut him off with tears gathering in her eyes. Why wouldn't he listen?! "You're sick! You need a doctor!" She yelled which wasn't a good idea . . .

"I can take care of myself Winry I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm not a babysitter im your wife!"

And soon enough both started yelling, colmpletely forgetting about the kids

"What if something is wrong?!" Damn Winry really knew how to rais his blood pressure . . . but this time it went too far.

Eds head started to pound and his vision started getting blurry. He could see Winry yelling at him but her face started to change and grew worried "Ed. . . ? Edward . . . ?" She mumbled right before everything went blank and Ed collapsed on the floor,panic taking over.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

><p>Hours passed and the doctor came for a check up while Ed was asleep. The news wasn't good and it was enough to make Winry burst into tears and loud sobs.<p>

"Mommy? Is everything okay?" The little girl named Nina asked as she clutched to her older brothers shirt.

Winry quickly wiped her tears and tried to put on as hones a smile as he could manage at the time"Y-yes sweetie everything is fine" but the kids didn't look too convinced

"Whats wrong with daddy?" The little girl asked as she tilted her head and looked at her mother with big innocent blue eyes

"Daddy is tired sweetie" Winry smiled "Go upstairs and I'll call you when he wakes up okay?"

The kids hesitated but nodded and went to their room as Winry sighed and looked back at Edwards pail face and gently put a hand on his cheek, stroking it with a sad smile on her face as tears started to flow once more. But she stayed by his side until he finally woke up with a groan and opened his eyes "W-winry . . .?" He mumbled quietly

"Shhh . . . I'm right here . . . " she closed her eyes but kept stroking his cheek gently until he coughed again and she frowned "Listen . . . we need to talk . . . "

And so she began explaining everything the doctor had told her while fighting not to let the tears spill down her cheeks

. . . thats a fight she lost

"It's the same? Is he sure?" Ed asked with a frown and squeezed Winrys hand once she nodded "It's okay . . . just caus mom didn't make it doesnt mean i won't either . . . " he smiled softly.

But they were just words of comfort . . .

He knew there was no cure for it . . .

"It's going to be okay" he mumbled but there was no 'I promise' like he always added.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months but nothing got better no matter how mutch everyone wished it did. Ed grew weaker. He didn't eat as mutch and spent most of the time inside but on the rare occasions he went outside he always spent the time with the kids<p>

"You're it!" Nina giggled as she and Ed ran away from Aaron

"No dad is it!" Aaron grinned and touched his dads arm then ran away as Ed started chasing them "No fair you guys are cheating!" the kids laughed and Ed made an attempt to catch up since he was running slowly to let them get away while Winry watched from where she was hanging the laundry. She was worried about Ed at first but they had been playing all day and he seemed fine except for a little cough here and there so she let them be

"I'm gonna get ya!" Ed grinned and ran a bit faster but slowed down more and more since he started coughing again

"Come on daddy!" Nina called

"B-be . . .right there sweetie . . . " Ed managed to mumble between coughs, now completely stopping and bent down

"Daddy?" Nina stopped and looked back while Aaron ran to get his mom

"Ed!" Winry yelled as she ran over to him and rubbed his back to calm him down but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop coughing until quite some time.

All his family could do was watch and the worst part was that the kids were watching as well. His vision blurred and he panted, swaying a little before blacking out and collapsed just like the first time only this time something was diffrent . . .

His hand was bloody.

Panic took over and tears were shed once more but no one called the doctor. There's nothing left he could have done anyway.

After the incident Ed was put on strict bed rest until the unthinkable happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey . . . how are you feelin?" Winry mumbled as she ran her fingers threw her husbands hair soothingly to maybe try and calm his breathing<p>

"W-Winry . . .?" Ed asked quietly . . . really quietly

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you . . . call the kids?"

Winry blinked as worry began to flutter in her chest again but nodded and did as she was told. Not long after the kids came running in

"Whats going on dad?"

"Daddy?" The kids asked from the door

"Come here . . . " Ed mumbled and held his hand out for them.

The kids ran over and gripped his hand tightly "I want you to be good okay? Listen to what mommy says okay . . . " he mumbled and Winrys eyes widened from where she was standing under the doorframe, tears gathered in her eyes

"W-what are you saying dad?" Aaron asked and a soft smile spread on Eds lips "Just be good . . . take care of your sister . . . " Ed mumbled while looking at him then turned his head a bit to look at Nina "And you . . . no boys allowed 'til youre fifty . . ." Nina giggled and Winry smiled sadly,silent tears running down her cheeks.

Then Eds head turned to look over at her "Winry . . . i love you" he said with a small sad smile "And tell Al I'm sorry . . . but it looks like i get to see mom first . . ."

As he spoke each word became quieter. His eyes slowly closed and his grip on the kids hands loosened "Daddy? Daddy?" Nina asked and shook him slightly but there was no response "Mommy why isn't daddy moving?" She asked, now looking at Winry who burst into tears and hugged the kids tightly to herself

"Ed . . .you promised you wouldn't make me cry anymore . . . " She mumbled quietly threw tears.

Life . . .it's funny how we take it for granted . . . some live a full life with adventure,seeing the world,seeing their kids grow up . . .some arn't that lucky . . .

* * *

><p><em>There have some feels! *throws bucket of feels at you*<em>

_Dots are love,dots are life! *^*_

_Anyway please tell me hat you thought!_

_-Thepandahero98_


End file.
